Light Within Darkness, Darkness within Light
by RythmicComa280
Summary: Gabriel has fought against the Corruption within his soul for his entire life, now he needs the help of his siblings to fix a problem he had created. But in his efforts to save the world and survive the Corruption within him, he would find something far more meaningful.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, for those of you who are wondering wtf happened to the chapters I am re-writing to improve character development and general storyline. No more rushing my stories.**

**Three of Four**

A lone figure stood on an island, the only other feature a massive prison. He wore a pure, white suit with white dress-shoes; his shoulder-length hair was also pure white, his pale skin gave off a small glow. His eyes were white, though a thin black ring separated his irises from the whites and were devoid of all expression. A girl stepped from the shadows, into the faint light that emanated from him. Her hair and eyes were a light blue, a blue denim jacket, a dark blue t-shirt and faded denim jeans.  
He turned to the newcomer, ''You're late''  
''How did you expect me to be on time when you left without me?'', she scolded him.  
''Calm yourself Sakura'', he approached the prison doors, which were sealed with a complex sigil, ''You will need to be well prepared for what we are about to unleash''  
Sakura followed her brother, ''Is he really that bad?''  
He reached out, index finger glowing, ''He is unstable''  
Reaching forward, he cut into the door with a beam of magical light, nullifying the sigil and unsealing the doors of Alcatraz. Stepping back they waited for the one they came to free. After several moments the door exploded outwards, bouncing off of the shield that the boy had created, a death-mask made of pure light upon his left arm. From the smoke, stepped another boy. His pitch-black hair had dark purple highlights and his crazed purple eyes darted between the two who stood before him and his grey jumpsuit, marked '_4356_', was splattered with dried blood.  
''Gabriel'', the prisoner greeted him, ''My dear brother. To what do I owe my freedom? And where is Raven?''  
''He is the reason I freed you Caid'', Gabriel blinked, ''We inadvertently created a Succubus and it has taken his mind''  
A bladed chain burst from Caid's arm, wrapping around Gabriel, the point at the end pressing against the flesh beneath his eye, ''Why shouldn't I just kill you?'', the psychopath was genuinely interested in an answer.  
''We are going to the DWMA to find the rest'', Gabriel was completely still and empty during his whole experience.  
Caid nodded and the chain retracted, his skin closing in a small pulse of purple-tinted black vapour. He noticed Sakura's presence and smiled at his sister. They made their plans, readying their credentials and excuses for the journey. They left Alcatraz, an empty prison and an empty island, as they headed for their home and their family.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The three approached the stairs leading to the academy. Caid had decided to continue wearing his prison uniform, ''To remind myself'', he had said. The new students were making their weary way up the stairs, Sakura simply laughed at them.  
''You won't be laughing for long'', a girl approached them, Gabriel instantly placed her as Maka Albarn, one of those who had defeated the Kishin Asura, ''It's always hardest on the first day. But if you don't' give up, you'll make it''  
With those words, she ran up the stairs at high speed, followed by an albino boy with white hair, Soul Eater, her partner. They slowly made their way up the stairs, Sakura and Caid chatting away to each other. Gabriel was silent. They reached the top, mildly tired and looked up at the school. Sakura and Caid paused to take in the sheer size of the building. Gabriel kept walking, taking in every last detail of the building, noting that the leftmost spike in the centre skull had been broken twice. He did not notice the short girl facing away from him. He bumped into her and looked down at the small person before him, she had incredibly long, bright blue hair, she wore a white DWMA uniform and when she turned to face him, he beheld bright blue eyes filled with steel and power.  
''I am sorry little one'', Gabriel bowed his head slightly, voice empty, ''I did not s-!''  
He became unable to speak as the girl's fist had collided with his chest. He head a definitive snap as his sternum cracked. He flew passed his siblings, landing at the top of the stairs. Looking up he saw a person who looked like a boy but Gabriel was not quite sure. He had dark blue hair that gave no indication of gender, wore a blue-grey hoodie and blue denim jeans. He looked down at him, looked up at the enraged girl who was quickly approaching them and walked around Gabriel's fallen form towards the school, no emotion in its face. The girl stood over him and drove her foot directly into the spot she had punched, breaking the sternum into three pieces as well as breaking several ribs, some of which broke the skin. She raised her foot for another strike, but stopped when she spotted his eyes. She stared into the emotionless white pools and took a step back, he watched her, vaguely interested, as she turned and stormed her way into the school. There was no pain in his gaze, no hate, no joy, no sorrow, he was empty. A light glowed inside his chest as his bones healed. He stood and approached his siblings.  
''What did you say to piss her off?'', Caid laughed.  
''Sternum broken into three pieces, six ribs broken, one shattered, lungs and heart punctured'', Gabriel listed the damage the girl had dealt, ignoring the question, ''To do so much with so little effort is admirable''  
''Did you just emote?'', Sakura laughed.  
''I merely stated a fact'', Gabriel replied, ''Let us go and see Lord Death''  
''You didn't answer me'', Caid narrowed his eyes.  
''I believe the rage originated from me calling her 'little one''', Gabriel began to walk to the death room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

''Who the hell are you?'', the Death-Scythe that greeted them was very rude.  
''You must be Spirit'', Gabriel spoke for the others, ''I am Gabriel, this is Sakura and the other is Caid. We are here to see our uncle''  
''Uncle?'', Spirit repeated, confused.  
''That would be Death'', Caid patted Spirit on the back as he pushed passed him.  
Spirit stared dumbstruck after the reapers, unable to accept what they just told him. They walked through the corridor of guillotines, wondering why someone didn't just build the room right in front of the door. Upon the dais in the rooms centre were Death, Kid and his partners, Liz and Pati.  
''Yo, Yo, Wassup, Wassup?'', Death waved to them, ''Kid, say hello to your cousins''  
''Cousins?'', Kid, ''How can I have cousins''  
''That is just what we are calling our relation'', Gabriel explained, ''The truth would require a lengthy history lesson on top of an explanation''  
''I'll tell you about it later'', Death simplified.  
''We have come to enrol'', Sakura gave a mock salute.  
''A sound strategy'', Death agreed, ''Your partner souls will be drawn here by instinct''  
They did not talk much longer, but by the end it was clear that the Reapers would be joining class Crescent Moon, but would be required for Freshman Orientation.  
''We will head there immediately'', Gabriel turned on his heel and walked swiftly from the Death Room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In Freshman Orientation, listening to the teacher, a warrior called Mifune, explain the way the school works and about the basics of weapons and meisters and leaning against the wall. Gabriel spotted the short girl from earlier, who was staring, confused, at his swift recovery, he tilted his head ever, so slightly to the right at her gaze. The girl looked away quickly as Sakura sidled up beside her brother.  
''Anyone here catch your eye?'', she was looking quite happy.  
''No'', Gabriel dead-panned.  
''What do you think of her?'', she nodded her head in the direction of the boy he saw earlier.  
''She looks strong'', Gabriel stated after a short examination, ''How can you tell that she is really a she?''  
''That is definitely a girl'', Sakura stated with absolute certainty, a drop of blood falling from her nose.  
Sakura approached the girl and begun talking to her, Gabriel could hear every word, but was surprised to hear no word from the girl. After some time of Sakura talking and trying to persuade her to become her partner the girl finally held up her hand to stop the prattling Reaper.  
''Actions are better than words'', her quite voice was even and clear as she held out her hand, ''Show me''  
Sakura smiled as a bright blue light engulfed her, she took the girls hand and transformed. Sakura had become a powerful scythe, where the blade met the handle, a large, blue crystal adorned it on both sides, a smaller blade was attached to each end, the one on the bottom looking as if it had been strapped on. She spun the weapon, swinging it with incredible skill as the students cleared the area around them to avoid getting cleaved open. After several moments of this, the girl embedded Sakura in the ground stood back as the scythe reverted to human form.  
''You have a strong soul'', she held out her hand to shake, ''My name is Alex Cyans''  
Sakura hugged Alex, ''I'm Hiragi Sakura, you can just call me Sakura''  
Alex blushed slightly in her embrace and when Sakura pulled away and smiled widely, blushed a little more before returning to her serious self. Gabriel nodded at her and she returned the nod. Caid walked up to the empty man.  
''At least one of us found our partner'', Caid sighed, ''No luck on my end''  
''We will find them'', Gabriel assured him without feeling, ''Or they will find us. That is simply how it is''

**What'd you think? Send me a review and I will reply in the next chapter. I have to thank my good friend Pati/ Shadetheartyhog Yay for allowing me to use her characters, Hiragi Sakura and Alex Cyans (Warning: using these characters means that this WILL contain some yuri). Thank you for reading and sorry if you are disappointed by the removal of the original version of this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo bros and welcome to chapter 2 of our fun journey into the mind of me. Thanks to everyone who faves or follows. Let's go.**

**Empty Soul**

That night Alex, Sakura and Caid sat in the living room of Kid's house, speaking of unimportant things. Well, Sakura and Caid were talking; Alex was silently brooding as the others prattled on. She was thinking of Gabriel and his lack of emotion when responding to any event around him. She raised her head and looked directly at Caid.  
''Something is missing in him'', in just a few words, she was able to communicate her meaning.  
''You mean in Gabriel'', Caid nodded, ''I don't know what it is, I haven't seen him since he locked me up in Alcatraz. He was always a little unresponsive, never knew how to interact with most people. But he had emotion, he was a little serious sometimes but he was human, even had a sense of humour. But now… he's always been kind of distant, but now he's just… empty''  
Alex nodded and Sakura looked thoughtful. They all turned their thoughts towards the Reaper who had brought them here. They all asked themselves, '_Who is Gabriel?_', and as they contemplated this, Gabriel left the mansion.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gabriel stood on the central spike on the front of the DWMA, watching the city beneath him. As he watched he extended his consciousness and used Soul Tendrils to search the city for what he needed. His eyes snapped open and he looked below him, there stood a man who he did not know. The man wore a black and white striped prisoner garb, he had a ball and chain on his left foot and he had a tattoo over his left eye that read _'No Future'_. Gabriel dropped to the floor to meet the man, cracking the ground beneath his feet. He noticed the man's left eye was that of the Witch Queen, identifying him as the Immortal Wolf-man.  
''You're Gabriel right'', the question was rhetorical, ''I'm Free and I'm here to kill you''  
Massive wings of ethereal light spread out behind Gabriel, ''No more talk''  
A blade of solid light appeared in Gabriel's hand and he charged Free. Free smiled as the blade passed through him, wound closing as it opened. Gabriel unleashed a barrage of attacks, none having any effect on the Immortal who merely laughed at his attempts. Gabriel showed no reaction to the futility he had been presented with and this scared Free.  
''My turn'', Free knocked his attacker away and entered a fighting stance, ''Wolf-Wolves, Wolf-Wolves, Release Soul Protect''  
Gabriel stood back as Free transformed into his true form; he knew that it would attract a great amount of attention. Free unleashed his Demon Eye Cannon on his attacker, but Gabriel deflected it with a Death-Mask made of pure light. The explosion would attract even more attention and Free knew that, he wanted this over as quickly as possible. He continued his attempts to kill Gabriel, but to no avail. A crowd was running up the stairs towards their battleground and Gabriel knew he had to end this now.  
''Enough playing'', a spear of light formed in his hand.  
Gabriel threw the spear directly at Free who stood defiant, ''You think that will kill me? I am Immorta-!''  
The spear had impaled Free, forcing him to stop. He smiled for a moment at the absurdity, but stopped when he began coughing up a green liquid. Gabriel approached his quarry and gripped the spear tightly. At his touch the weapon transformed, becoming a double-edged great-sword.  
''What is this?'', Free held the green liquid in his hand.  
''Your soul'', Gabriel explained.  
Gabriel wrenched the blade upwards, revealing that he had not cut his opponents flesh at all. As Free fell to the ground and disintegrated, a single flash of pain showed through Gabriel's empty eyes as he said, ''Nothing is Immortal''  
The others around him watched in awe as the Immortal's soul was revealed and, after a moment, split into two pieces. Gabriel absorbed the soul through his hand, weapon evaporating as he stole the power of the Wolf-man. The four who had fought Free before were especially stunned; amazed that Gabriel had the power to kill the un-killable. The wings of light disappeared after several more seconds, making him look smaller than he was.  
Gabriel pushed through the crowd that had gathered, unaffected by everything going on around him, showing nothing through his zombie-like gaze. Making his way down the staircase, Gabriel retreated to the darkest corner of his mind, seeking solitude to repair his barriers. His moment of pain weakened him, he must be strong and cold, empty of emotion, to alienate those who did not belong in his conflict and to protect those he cared for. Raven's war with him would not claim another soul that was not his own.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

''Hey!'', Maka ran up behind the three Reapers, ''Wait up!''  
''Sup Maka?'', Sakura gave her a friendly smile.  
Gabriel ignored them all, ''_She cannot be dragged into my conflict''  
_''Oh look'', Caid laughed, ''Someone is talking to us''  
Gabriel continued walking, keeping up his empty façade. He stared forward, unaware of the person running up the stairs behind him. The small girl from the day before bumped into him; he ignored the collision but paused when he saw her. Something in her eyes caused him to pause for a moment as he felt another crack appear in his emotional barriers.  
''Idiot'', she scolded him, barely pausing to pass the insult.  
What was with that girl, there was nothing special about her other than her abnormal strength. Why did her very presence cause him to struggle to maintain his shell? He reached towards her retreating figure with a soul tendril, attempting to judge her strength. He almost gasped when he felt her, her soul was far stronger than that of any other he had ever encountered and there was something else, a weaker pulse of a wavelength, it seemed familiar to him but he could not figure out what it was. Regaining his mental composure, Gabriel continued to climb the steps towards the Academy, wondering what this girl really was.

**Well that was that, sorry it was so much shorter than the last one but it is only a filler with minor plot points. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos and Corruption**

There was blood everywhere, the screams of the dying and mourning filled the air as the inhuman creatures slaughtered everything in their path. The village was coated in blood, no building was left unpainted, no doorway unadorned by the entrails of those who once called this village home. Now there is only pain, only screaming, only death. Gabriel fell to his knees, he could not save them, he had failed. How many had fallen because of him, how many must die before he decided to give up. As the faces of the dead filled his mind he screamed, a cry of pure pain and rage, his anguish filling the air around him. The beasts closed in around him, he continued to scream, unleashing his power with the scream, wiping the village from the face of the earth.  
Gabriel woke screaming, it had been a long time since he had had those nightmares. He sat up in his bed, hoping nobody had heard his cry. He rose, entering the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror. What he saw snapped him into full awareness, of course, he felt for the people around him and this had damaged his barriers. Without total concentration and complete emotional exclusion, it had spread. He examined the damage, his left eye was nicely painted with black lines that spider-webbed across it, like it was blood-shot. He quickly attempted to patch his defences and the Corruption faded slightly but did not vanish.  
Gabriel did not sigh, a moment of emotional expression could be his end; he must be completely empty now. He could not afford to allow his emotions to over-take him; if he did the Corruption that has long since tainted his soul would manifest physically and spread faster. Gabriel looked at himself, attempting to judge how much time he had left. Detailed examination revealed that he had about a week and a half to find what he came here for.  
''_Will it be enough time?_'', he questioned himself.  
He didn't think about it, it would only put more cracks in his defences. Gabriel knew he would not sleep again tonight, so he merely laid awake, mind blank. As long as he finds it before Raven decides to come and as long as he doesn't die, everything would be fine.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura exited her room, looking for Alex and for breakfast. She found her partner in the kitchen, cooking. She wrapped her arms around the meister and lifted her into the air.  
''Good morning!'', Sakura was vary cheery today.  
''Put me down'', it was hard to argue with Alex's quite voice.  
Caid walked in, looking quite proud of himself, ''I finally got those bloodstains out''  
''Good for you!'', Sakura cheered.  
Gabriel appeared, expressionless and empty one again. They all sat down to enjoy their breakfast, though t Gabriel it all tasted of nothing. He could not hold the Corruption back with these people around, but he needed them if he was going to survive. His difficulty was in finding a way to nullify his feelings without vying for the nuclear option. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
Kid appeared and answered and a boy with light blue hair barged in, ''Never fear, the star has arrived! Yahoo!''  
Gabriel became scared, from what he knew of Black*Star, he was annoying, self-centred and egotistical and putting up with him would put a huge strain on his barriers, ''_It's like the universe __**wants**__ me to die_''  
''Greetings peasants! I am the amazing Black*Star!'', he began to laugh at his statement.  
''Wow this guy is annoying'', Caid observed, ''We may just have to punch him''  
''I'll do it'', Sakura volunteered.  
''Please forgive him'', his partner approached them shyly, ''He can be a bit dense, but he'll grow on you''  
''I'm leaving'', Gabriel walked out to avoid an emotional reaction.  
''_Coward_'', she had returned, ''_You're just going to run?_''  
''I need to find it before I can fight the corruption'', Gabriel replied inwardly.  
''_What makes you think that you haven't found it?_'', she was always cryptic like that.  
''If you are not going to tell me what you are talking about, Mother, than stop talking'', Gabriel snapped.  
''_You'll figure it out_'', his mother's soul was silent once more.  
Gabriel began to wonder if absorbing her soul was a good thing, when he bumped into someone, ''_Why do I keep crashing into people?_''  
Gabriel looked down and sure enough, it was the same girl from yesterday and the day before. She gave him a death-glare, this girl was scary. She stood back, crossing her arms and raising a single eyebrow. They stood like that for nearly a minute, simply looking at each other, a staring contest without prompt.  
''Would you mind telling me why you always walk into me every day?'', her voice was firm and dangerously calm.  
''I have been very busy'', Gabriel explained, attempting to remain empty, ''I simply wasn't paying attention''  
''If you're just gonna give me a half-assed answer like that I won't bother dealing with you'', she brushed passed him.  
Gabriel gasped; the Corruption receded, even wilted at her touch. He turned to catch her but she was already gone, vanishing into the crowds around him. He knew now why the girl had such an effect on him; he had to find her. He forced back a smile; he could not afford to lose his life to emotion so close to the one who could save him from his Corruption.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Caid walked through the streets of Death City, wandering through the alleys that spanned the entire city. He loved these dark passages, they reminded him of the hallways of Alcatraz, where he had slaughtered so many of the prisoners he shared the island with. He had loved those hallways; they were his home for many years. He had never felt so full of joy as he did now, to be free and to have a place that resembled his home.  
''This is the life'', he told himself.  
''Whatever do you mean child?'', a twisted voice came from the shadows.  
He flipped backwards as a claw ripped open the place where he had been. Caid examined his assailant, it was a hybrid creature, a mix of Hydra and Gorgon Demons. Its lower body was that of a massive serpent, its torso and upper arms were that of a woman, its forearms were scaled and muscular, fingers tipped with foot-long claws and its head was that of a standard Gorgon Demon except the serpents in its hair were far larger and her eyes glowed a bright yellow.  
''You are not the one we seek'', her voice echoed slightly as the serpents spoke slightly out of sync, ''But his smell is upon you. Tell us where the Reaper is!''  
''This place is too crowded'', Caid held out his right hand, a pulsating vortex of black and purple forming in the air behind him, ''How about we go somewhere a little more empty''  
Caid walked backwards into the vortex, the Demon following after several seconds of hesitation. They stood in a maelstrom of black, pierced occasionally by flashes of purple lightning. The creature flinched every time the lightning struck; terrified of the place she had been taken to. Caid felt a great amount of pleasure at her fear, but that wasn't the reason they were there.  
''Tell me everything you know'', he ordered.  
''Where is the Reaper!?'', the creature was beginning to panic.  
''I will be asking the questions'', Caid laughed, ''I'm going to guess you were sent by Raven''  
''You will get nothing from me!'', the Demon spat in his face, ''Now free me and tell me where the Reaper is or I will torture it out of you''  
''This is my domain'', Caid swept his hand wide, ''Here my power is absolute and you are insignificant''  
The hybrid let out a warcry and slid towards him, claws ready to rip him to pieces. Caid smiled, a purple glow emanating from his back. A chain impaled the monster's arm, pinning it to the ground. It looked up to see thousands more of these chains, all of the originating from Caid. Each chain had spiked links and a cruel, serrated blade on the end and they were all poised to rip her to pieces.  
''Are you scared!?'', Caid's eyes were filled with madness as a blood-lust filled him, ''Tell me everything you know and you won't be tortured!''  
''I was only told to kill the Reaper!'', the Demon panicked, ''I swear, I know nothing''  
Caid smiled psychotically, ''Then you are useless''

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Caid stepped from his portal, coming face-to-face with Gabriel. Gabriel was different, no longer looking as empty; in fact there were shades of emotions in his eyes. Caid narrowed his eyes at his brother, wondering what had changed.  
''I have found it'', Gabriel stated.  
''Then we can begin the search for the others?'', the Lord of Chaos became excited.  
''Not yet'', Gabriel shook his head slowly, ''I have yet to make contact. But I hope to do so tomorrow''  
''Well then'', Caid smiled, wiping the green blood from his hands, ''Shall we prepare''

**Well that was fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for some plot progression don't you think? Let's go!**

**Partners**

Gabriel sat once more on the centre spike that protruded from the DWMA, hunting for demons. He sensed something but could not place its exact position, switching to sensory observation rather than the Soul Tendrils. He could not find anything, there was something here, but where was it? He spent some time scanning the city for his prey, but to no avail. Then he spotted something else, the girl. She was walking in the direction of the girl's dorm, looking slightly scared. The fear surprised Gabriel; she was the strongest human he had ever encountered so why was she afraid? Before he could theorize as to an answer, vines shot from a nearby alleyway and wrapped around her, dragging her into the darkness.  
''No!'', Gabriel protested to himself, he was dead without this girl.  
Dropping from the spike, Gabriel ran forwards and upon reaching the stairway his wings appeared once again. He stopped, crouching low as the ethereal wings rose before propelling himself high into the air, a blinding, white light engulfing him; he would not allow her to die.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Torri was having a really bad day, first that albino idiot crashed into her for the third day in a row and now she was being attacked by a house-plant. She struggled against the vines, knowing how futile her attempts were. There was only one way she would be able to beat this thing was to let herself be found and to be cast out and hunted, it was either that or die. A last resort on her third day was far from her plans, but she had no choice.  
''Alright then you overgrown weed'', Torri taunted, ''Time to die''  
She was suddenly interrupted when a glowing, white object fell from the sky, cutting through the vines like they weren't even there. She attempted to look but it was far too bright, wondering what in the name of Death had just saved her. The light broke apart, revealing a demon weapon. It was a spear; the blade was wide, with a slight inward curve on both sides the edge and an ornament in the form of a pair of golden wings spreading from the weapon where the blade met the pole. Torri reached towards it hesitantly, unsure if she should take it.  
''Pick me up and kill the Sylvan'', his voice was urgent and slightly familiar, ''Or we're both dead''  
She ripped the weapon from the ground, spinning it to point towards the alleyway, ''You don't have to be such a dick about it''  
''Ignore the limbs and head if you can'', the spear advised, ignoring her comment, ''Break through the chest and destroy the heart, that's the only way to kill these things''  
Torri didn't get a chance to reply as the Sylvan attacked again, thorny vines aiming to kill. She moved by instinct, dodging what ones she could and cutting through the rest, surprised at her own agility. On an impulse she pointed the spear into the alleyway with no idea why she should when a blast of light shot from the tip, illuminating the creature. It was in the shape of a man made from the roots of a tree, with a green glow emanating from its chest.  
''Destroy the heart right?'', Torri smiled.  
''You did get the memo, right?'', the weapon was being very sarcastic.  
''You're an asshole aren't you'', the question was rhetorical.  
''I haven't been able to express myself for the past three years'', he stated, ''So to answer your question, yes I am''  
The creature charged from its hiding place, swiping at them and leaving itself completely unprotected, dumbass. Torri dodged the attack and simply thrust her weapon into its chest and cut its heart in two. The Sylvan stopped, slowly turning black as its life-force was drained away, turning to dust after a few seconds.  
''That was surprisingly easy'', the weapon began to glow, ''Let go''  
Torri released the spear, allowing him to revert to his original form. She gasped when she saw it was the emotionless albino, ''You!?''  
''Yeah, yeah, I know'', he was very nonchalant about her anger, ''I'm Gabriel, I need your help''  
''Why would you need my help?'', Torri was sceptical, ''You did kill an Immortal''  
''There is a Taint within my soul'', Gabriel explained, ''And without your help, I'll be dead in eight days''  
The bluntness of his statement surprised her, how could she help him?  
''You are the only person to survive resonating with me unscathed and your very presence slows the progress of the Corruption'', he smiled sadly, ''If you become my meister, I will have a full month to find the Soul Stone''  
''You're being very vague''  
''I will explain what I can on the way'', he began walking in the direction of Kid's mansion.  
''Hey, ummm'', Torri started, ''This might seem like a strange question, but do you have anything like a torch?''  
''Nyctophobia'', Gabriel smiled, clicking his fingers and summoning a ball of light about a foot in diameter above his head, ''The fear of the dark''  
''I'm not afraid of anything'', she broke his left arm with a punch, ''I just prefer to see where I'm going''  
''Alright then'', Gabriel's arm glowed as it repaired itself, ''You never gave your name''  
''Torri'', she looked around her, ''So where are we going''

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

''You're home early'', Caid observed, he was sprawled across one of Kid's couches, both of which sat on either side of a glass coffee table.  
''I was forced to make contact earlier than planned'', Gabriel explained.  
''So you can express now'', Caid smiled, ''Could you imagine if your Soul Partner was that crazy midget from the first day? That would be awkwa-… crap''  
While he spoke, Gabriel had stepped aside to reveal an absolutely livid Torri. She walked up to the couch, hefting it off the ground and flinging Caid into the air before slamming the couch against him, propelling him into the wall.  
''I'm sorry'', Torri gave a sarcastic smile, ''What did you say about midgets?''  
''N-nothing'', Caid coughed as his body healed itself.  
Gabriel picked Caid up and flung him onto the other couch, ''Do it again'', he ordered Torri.  
''What?!'', Caid and Torri exclaimed at the same time.  
''The owner of the house is OCD and if you don't do this symmetrically he'll be royally pissed'', Gabriel explained.  
Torri smiled at the excuse to hurt an offender more than once, repeating the previous process gleefully.  
''Do you think that was a home run?'', Gabriel asked genuinely.  
''I think so'', Torri agreed,'' No way to really test it though''  
Sakura ran down the stairs and into the room, ''What in the name of Death is going on?''  
''Irritating noises'', Alex followed her.  
''Who are they?'', Torri pointed at the two girls.  
''That's my sister, Sakura and the one that looks like a guy is Alex'', Gabriel explained.  
''She does not look like a guy'', Sakura gripped Alex protectively, pretending to be offended.  
''Who's this'', Alex asked.  
''I'm Torri, Gabriel's partner and, apparently, life-support'', Torri stated simply.  
''Dayum bitch!'', Caid finally got back up, ''You strong!''  
Torri punched him in the face, causing his skull to cave in, ''You're gonna have to learn a lesson on how to talk to me'', she cracked her knuckles with an evil smile on her face.  
''You can do that in the morning'', Gabriel yawned, ''Let's all just go to sleep''  
''I agree'', Sakura nodded, still refusing to let go of Alex.  
''Fine'', Torri submitted, ''But I'm still gonna kick his ass''

**Well that was that, yes I changed Gabriel's weapon form from the original, but I think it suits him better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for a lolz chapter. Thinking up this one has removed my depression block, hooray.**

**Big Things, Small Packages**

Sunday, a day for rest, relaxation and general laziness. Gabriel sat on one of Kid's couches, watching television in the hopes of finding some form of entertainment. Caid walked in, hair reduced to nothing more than head-stubble.  
''What the hell happened to you?'', Gabriel looked at his fellow Reaper, trying not to smile.  
''I have no idea'', he replied as Sakura walked passed him holding an electric razor and smiling evilly, ''But I like it, surprisingly''  
Sakura stopped smiling, ''You just had to ruin my fun''  
''You did this?'', Caid glared, ''Thanks, I'd been meaning to do it myself but I was too lazy''  
Their idle conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, ''I'll get it'', Gabriel rose.  
''Don't forget to open the doors symmetrically!'', Kid ordered.  
Shaking his head, Gabriel made his way towards the door. He gripped both handles and pulled outwards, confused when he found no one there, until he looked down. A deep-seated fear overtook him at the sight of what he found. Standing in in the porch was a little girl in a long, white winter coat with fake, grey fur along the edges. She had white hair and pale blue eyes that were glaring intensely at the person before them.  
''G-G-G-'', Gabriel stammered, trembling like a leaf, ''Grace!?''  
Grace kicked him hard enough to propel him into the wall behind him, ''You haven't called in three years!''  
''Ow'', was all the battered Reaper could manage.  
''Who are you?'', Torri was angry at the little girl who dared to harm her punching-bag.  
''I should be the one asking you that!'', she was defiant in the face of the somewhat taller, blue-haired girl.  
''I'm his meister'', she declared proudly.  
''I'm his sister'', everyone simply stared at the pale girl before them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

''How did you even manage to find me?'', Everyone had gathered in the dining room.  
''This guy came up to our door one day talking about me being his partner'', Grace explained to her older brother, ''He had a weird army-chick and a hippy with him. He brought me here and said we were going to see you''  
''I don't think Rose would appreciate being called a hippy'', Caid dead-panned.  
''You think it's Rose?'', Sakura gave him a quizzical look.  
''Her partner, Ivy, is ex-military so it's only natural that she would continue to wear her uniform'', the Reaper nodded, seeing Gabriel begin to pale he asked, ''You okay?''  
''Y-y-you're partnered with Locust?'', he pointed at Grace.  
''Yeah. The guy's a bit strange and really thin, but he's nice'', she smiled, then jammed her finger into Gabriel's cheek, ''This means you'll be stuck with me''  
''Hey, back off'', Torri glared at the small girl, ''He's my partner, so only I'm allowed be an asshole to him''  
''I'm not sure whether to be offended or flattered'', Gabriel sighed.  
''Try both'', Alex commented.  
''Did you just create wit?'', Sakura hugged the helpless woman tightly.  
At that moment the door burst open and a young boy with olive-green hair and dark green eyes, wearing a dull, grey, torn t-shirt, blue shorts and sandals ran in. He was swiftly followed by a woman with bright red hair and green eyes, who wore a green t-shirt, blue skinny-jeans and a pair of plain white shoes who was followed by a brown-haired, brown-eyed soldier-girl, beret and all.  
''What the hell Grace!?'', Locust shouted at his partner, ''Why'd you run off the moment I mentioned Gabriel?''  
''I needed to punch him'', she continued poking him for emphasis, ''_Baka desu yo _'', this was directed at Gabriel.  
''You didn't punch me though'', Gabriel was confused.  
''Oh'', she broke his jaw with a solid hay-maker, ''Problem solved''  
As his jaw snapped back into place as he looked over at the other two who had entered, ''Sorry about my sister''  
''Sister?'', Rose raised an eyebrow.  
''We're related by blood, whereas you guys are only considered to be related to me because we're all Reapers who's souls were created by Death's sister''  
''Technically we're not even vaguely related'', Caid pointed out.  
''That explains Cinder and Shiva'', Ivy nodded.  
''Oh, I forgot'', Locust perked up, ''Valerie says 'hi'''  
''Call her Valkyrie'', Gabriel warned, tapping his throat, ''You don't want to slip up and piss her off. Remember what happened to me?''

''Oh yeah'', Rose grimaced, ''That was brutal''  
''What happened?'', Torri stopped glaring at Grace.  
''She has the ability to nullify the magic of anyone around her'', he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, ''Our healing is a form of magic. My larynx never grew back properly, so I speak using my soul wavelength and lip-sync my sentences to appear slightly normal''  
''She was the only non-midget to beat you up'', Caid stated, not realising what he was saying until it was too late.  
''What did you say?'', both Grace and Torri were suddenly the most terrifying figures in the room.  
''Technically Grace isn't a midget, she's eight'', Gabriel whispered to Caid.  
''So is there anything interesting going on here?'', Ivy asked, attempting to steer the conversation away from Caid, who was being brutally assaulted in the background.  
''No'', Gabriel's eyes were fixed firmly on the horrific display in front of him, ''We joined the DWMA but aside from that there's nothing to report, Major Harp''  
''Don't do that'', she gave him a sideways smile, ''I'm a fugitive remember?''  
The day passed swiftly after that, with Torri and Grace having repeated confrontations about who was more important, partner or sister.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once again, Gabriel sat on his look-out post above the city. He searched the city for any more demons or others with harmful intent. Nothing. He stood up, drawing a flute engraved with intricate patterns from his left pocket. Putting the flute to his lips he began to play. It was a sad tune, perforated by the sorrows of every soul that had ever dwelled here. Gabriel stood upon his perch and filled the night with his music and all who heard it felt a mysterious sadness coming from deep within their souls.  
''That was beautiful'', Torri appeared on the spike to his left after the song had ended.  
''It was nothing special'', he replaced the flute in his pocket, a silent gratitude warming his heart.  
''I'm surprised you can play'', she smiled at him, ''Why did you chose to play something so sad though?''  
''I played for all the people who have died for my sake'', Gabriel smiled sadly, ''Soon they will have peace''  
''I'm not going to pretend that I know what you mean by that'', she leapt to the central spike and stood in front of him, ''But I'll be by your side through it all''  
Gabriel was surprised at her words, smiling tenderly he bowed his head, ''Thank you''  
''Hey'', she punched him in the arm lightly, ''We're partners, I'll watch your back and you watch mine''  
''Right!'', Gabriel held out his hand.  
She took his hand and shook, before smiling wryly, ''Looks like the meister won''  
''Don't get too cocky'', Gabriel advised, smiling, ''Grace is very clingy about her big brother''  
They both sat down and talked the night away. As they watched the sun begin to rise, Gabriel felt an unfamiliar warmth, a kind of fuzzy feeling inside that made him feel unsure as to what he was thinking. They sat there for a long time, simply enjoying being there until they saw students making their way up the stairs.  
''We should probably get down from here'', Torri suggested.  
A golden light consumed Gabriel as he transformed into a spear, landing in her hand, ''Let's do it in style''  
She smiled jumping high into the air, a pair of ethereal, golden wings aiding her. A large group had gathered underneath them, looking up at the bright light that was quickly falling from the sky. They landed with a shockwave that left a small crater in the centre of the courtyard. Crouching in the crater, Torri held Gabriel with his pommel resting on the ground and the wings extended upwards. She stood, wings dematerializing and walked casually into the school as the students stared after her, mouths agape.

**SWAG. Thanks for readsin' and I look forward to your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back again for more strangeness. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your comments.**

**School Days**

Gabriel and Torri sat in class, waiting for Professor Stein. There was a lot of excitement over rumours that four more new students would be joining them.  
''Have you heard anything about the newbies, Torri?'', Kim Diehl approached them with a friendly smile and Jacqueline close behind her.  
''As long as Grace doesn't make scene, I'm happy'', Gabriel answered before anyone else could.  
''Grace?'', Jacqueline frowned.  
Torri glared at her memory, ''His sister. An annoying little-''  
''Gabriel!'', Grace burst in at that exact moment.  
The weapon let his head slam against the desk, leaving a spider-web of cracks in the wood and several splinters embedded in his skull, ''Ow'', he didn't raise his head.  
Rose approached the little girl and placed her hand on Grace's head, ''Would you calm down? You know what they say: 'Silence is golden' ''  
''And duct-tape is silver'', Ivy entered with a warning in her eyes that shut Grace up.  
''I will pay you if you tie her up'', Torri pleaded.  
Locust walked in and sighed, ''I have no idea what's been going on, but I feel like I should be embarrassed. Am I assuming correctly?''  
Stein suddenly crashed through the door, his chair tripping on the little metal bit at the bottom of the door once again (I think they're called door-sweeps). He looked up at the class from where he lay, curious to see his new students. After staring at them for several seconds he stood and picked up his chair, ''Kilik, Ox and Kim are to face off against our new students to test their capabilities''  
''They'll need a third'', Gabriel pointed out, ''I suggest Alex, I have yet to see her capabilities''  
''Then it is decided, let us all gather outside'', Stein carried his chair from the room and free-wheeled his way down the halls, leaving his class to catch up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Class Crescent moon stood in a circle around the combatants, a very wide circle. The three two-star meisters were unsure of the fight.  
''Alright'', Ox was hesitant about fighting an eight-year-old, ''We should probably go easy on the newbies''  
Grace smiled innocently, ''That would be the dumbest thing you could ever do''  
A sickly, green light engulfed Locust, twisting and writhing until it rested in his partner's hand and solidified. He took the form of a long scythe made of bone, with an unusually wide blade and bands of skin wrapping around the handle to aid grip. There was a second, small blade on the bottom that had a slight, almost unnoticeable, shimmer around it. She gripped him tightly and doubled over as a pair of massive, skeletal wings burst from her back, strands of flesh hung from the fingers, connecting them and giving it an aura of decay. She glared at them with glowing, green eyes.  
''Do you want to go easy on me now?'', Grace smiled again, but the her eyes no longer made it seem innocent.  
''That's kind of…'', Kim began.  
''Disgusting?'', Sakura suggested from her place in Alex's hand.  
''Yes'', Kim nodded, a look of slight horror on her face.  
''Can we get this over with?'', Kilik was becoming impatient.  
''This'll be child's play'', Ivy laughed, ''Stage Two Resonance, Soul Split!''  
Rose was consumed by a bright green light, suffused by hints of red, hovering in front of her partner as an insubstantial, green blob. Ivy reached into the blob with both hands, pulling back as it solidified into a pair of pistol-grip combat-shotguns which she pointed directly at Ox.  
''Will I take this seriously?'', Alex asked the three in front of her.  
''Duh!'', Kim pulled back on Jacqueline's chain, revealing the enraged face of flame within.  
''Then I don't need these two'', she stood forward and readied herself to take on all three meisters solo.  
''I'm sorry?'', Locust was confused.  
''You are unnecessary'', Alex looked back at them with a serious look on her face, ''You'll only get in my way''  
''This'll be quick'', Kilik laughed at her.  
He leapt forward, raising Pot of Fire to take her out. When he struck Alex wasn't there anymore, she was behind Kim before they could see her move. She struck with the back of Sakura, no need for a sharp edge, knocking her down. Ox blocked her next swing while Kilik came around and attempted bring her down. Alex adjusted her position and dodged at the last second, causing Pot of Lightning to collide with Ox's face, breaking his glasses. One down. Kilik came up for a direct brawl, delivering blow after blow to the scythe-meister. She dodged every last one of his attacks with incredible ease, never striking back because there was no need. Kim was suddenly overhead, spraying flames down upon their assailant that Kilik barely escaped from.  
''Game over'', Jacqueline smirked.  
The flames blew apart and standing there, barely warmed, was Alex, surrounded by a barrier of her soul. There was a glow of Aether around her, and the gem on Sakura's handle was glowing brightly. She swung the scythe once and a blade of solid, blue energy flattened them like an express train, scattering the crowd of students in the process. As Kim struggled to her feet a blade was pressed to the back of her neck with a silent question.  
''I surrender'', she conceded.  
Alex made her way back into the school, ''I'm sorry''  
''What for?'', Ox was pathetically trying to piece his glasses back together.  
''I held back'', she disappeared into the maze-like corridors, leaving the entire crowd to stare after her.

**Horray for filler chapters. And horray for the revealing of our resident badass. Tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Today is a great day for me. Today is the day where I can finally say: M rating achieved**

**Carnage**

Two figures make their way through the sand dunes, making their way towards Death City. One wears a black DragonForce t-shirt, faded, black jeans and black runners, his long, golden blond hair shining in the light of the laughing sun and his pale blue eyes squinting in the glare. The other wore a pair of baggy, black pants and nothing else, tattoos swirling across his upper body. His electric blue hair stuck up in spikes at random angles, static electricity occasionally sparking between them and his eyes glowing that same electric blue.  
''Man'', Volt stretched his arms, scratching his tattooed shoulder, ''That succubus thing is really putting a helluva damper on our lives''  
Simon smiled at the Reaper, ''If only she weren't immortal'', he sighed loudly, ''Then we could simply outlive her''  
''True, true'', Volt frowned slightly, ''Do you think Gabe'll listen to us''  
''If he doesn't we're screwed'', the warrior lowered his head and furrowed his brow, ''They're a beacon to everything that hunts us''  
''That bitches science experiments?''  
''Precisely'', Simon scratched his cheek, ''She calls them demons for some reason''  
''Probably because they're but-ugly'', Volt snorted.  
Simon let out a short laugh, stopping when he sensed a presence nearby. He looked around them, his eyes settling on their shadows. The two shadows merged, convulsing and twisting into a pillar of pure darkness before taking on the vague shape of a woman, eyes glowing a fiery orange.  
''Valkyrie'', Simon bowed slightly, his heritage showing in this one mannerism.  
''She's coming'', the Dark Iron Valkyrie wasted no time with pleasantries at the best of times.  
''What!?'', Volt exclaimed, ''We can't take her with only six!''  
''That's why I'm going about to fetch the Golem Hammer herself'', they could sense the smile in her words.  
''I hope it will be enough'', Simon frowned, ''We will make all haste''  
''You'd better'', the figure dissipated, leaving the two to ready themselves for the coming battle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hunter struck the punching-bag again and again, the chain beginning to strain under the force of his blows. He stood just over seven feet tall, body covered in grey fur, the head of a wolf replacing that of an ordinary human. He was a genetically modified wolf, altered to fulfil his destiny as Gaia's partner and he was more powerful than almost every creature upon this earth. He tightened his right fist and delivered a powerful haymaker, blasting the bag across the massive training room.  
Panting, he wiped his sweaty hands on the training pants that were the only item of clothing he was wearing, allowing the world to admire his rippling muscles. Reaching into the pile of punching-bags to his right, he hung up his next victim. Hunter began to pant as he struck the poor inanimate object with more and more force, left hook, right cross, left jab, left jab, right uppercut. The last strike sending the bag flying into the rafters.  
''Impressive'', an unfamiliar voice came from behind him.  
Swinging around, Hunter brought his fist forward to smash the face of the intruder that he had allowed to sneak up on him. The woman brought up one gauntleted hand, grabbing his fist and causing the ground to crack as the force of the blow dissipated into the area around them. Hunter's eyes widened at this, only two people had ever done that and looking into this woman's glowing, orange eyes he knew who she was.  
''Valkyrie'', Hunter loosened his fighting stance and let his fist drop as he acknowledged his old friend. She was clad from head-to-toe in spiked, black armour, her eyes shining through the visor as she stared at him. Hunter grabbed the towel that lay on the ground next to him, wiping the sweat from his hands, brow and muzzle, ''To what do I owe the pleasure?''  
''Gabriel has gathered four of the others in Death City'', her voice was clear in its command.  
''She's already on her way isn't she?'', Hunter sighed, Gabriel must have been really desperate to gather so many in one place, ''How much experienced help will I have?''  
''Volt was in the area, I sent a shadow messenger'', Valkyrie turned on her heel and strode calmly to the exit.  
''Gaia!'', Hunter called his partner, ''We're leaving!''

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gabriel and the rest of Class Crescent Moon stood at the foot of the stairs leading towards the academy. They were waiting for Stein, who had said he had prepared a special class for them, knowing him it was probably a bear dissection or some other large animal that they would have to catch themselves.  
Torri was speaking with three other girls from the class, chatting in a surprisingly friendly manner, she was probably having a surprisingly good day… or they were talking about different ways to hurt people. Gabriel on the other hand had a strange feeling of foreboding, like something was coming that he couldn't fight.  
''You don't look too happy'', Caid approached from behind  
''I feel like something's up'', he sighed, ''Like a pressure building in my skull''  
''I feel it too'', Caid nodded, ''Sakura probably does too, but knowing her, she'll just shrug it off and ignore it''  
Gabriel's eyes widened as he sensed something vast, a soul with strength beyond anything he had ever sensed before. He looked up into the sky, spotting an object moving at least twice the speed of sound and heading right for them. A lance made of pure black energy shot from the sky, piercing Gabriel's shoulder and pinning him to the ground, silver blood spraying from the wound.  
''Gabriel!'', Torri ran over to him, attempting to pull the massive lance from the ground.  
''I hate being right'', Caid stated grimly.  
The thing hit the ground, reducing the three girls Torri had been talking to to little more than a bright red stain on the pavement. The dust cleared revealing a woman wearing a full outfit of black leather, jacket, pants and shoes, with mid-length black hair and glowing red eyes that shone menacingly.  
''Oh dear'', she mocked surprise and disgust, ''I stepped in something''  
''Adrianna'', Gabriel spat the name like it was dirt in his mouth.  
''There's no need to be angry'', Adrianna continued to smile psychotically.  
''You bitch!'', a girl broke from the stunned crowd, her partner in hand, a simple hand-axe. Gabriel examined every detail of the doomed girls face, taking in the look of fear and anger in her bright, blue eyes, her short brown hair and the tears that rolled down her face.  
She swung the weapon, intent of gutting the woman that had just murdered three of her classmates. The weapon struck Adrianna and simply stopped, all of the power that was in the blow completely dissipating as the succubus just stood there, continuing to smile. The girl's eyes widened as she backed away from Adrianna, backing into an invisible wall. She swung at the wall repeatedly as Adrianna watched her, drawing pleasure from the meister's panic. Eventually the terrified girl turned and attempted to cut Adrianna down once again, this time with a high swing. Adrianna grabbed her wrist, twisting and breaking it, forcing her to drop the axe. She began to plead for her life as Adrianna gently rubbed a tear from the girl's left eye, lifting it to her mouth and tasting it. After a moment of pause, Adrianna drove her thumb through the eye.  
Adrianna's smile widened at the screams that she extracted as well as the cries of anguish from those outside the barrier, the weapon attempted to revert to human form, but found herself unable. Gripping the girl's right elbow with her other hand Adrianna snapped the joint backwards, ripping the flesh and tearing the arm completely in two. Adrianna used magic to prevent the girl from going into shock as the pain racked her body. Adrianna reached into the girls forearm, gripping the bone that stuck out and ripping it out, blood and flesh splattering across the ground. She continued to rip the rest of the bones from the arm, starting with the tiny hand bones, tearing them out one at a time as the girl's screams filled the air and finishing with the shoulder blade, ripping it and the upper arm bones from the broken body with incredible ease as more and more blood covered the ground.  
A large crowd had gathered by now, shocked onlookers unable to comprehend the brutality of the act this woman had just committed. Adrianna smiled at the all, sweeping her gaze over the entire crowd to make sure she had everyone's attention. Reaching down, the succubus hefted the axe, lifting the protesting weapon over her head and embedding her in the skull of her own partner. Smiling even wider, Adrianna deactivated the barriers as she pumped her wavelength into the two, frying them from the inside as it expanded. The two screamed in unison as their bodies were ripped apart in an explosion of power, skin charring, blood vaporizing into a fine, red mist and innards splattering across the pavement.  
''Who's next?'', Adrianna looked across at the crowd.  
Suddenly, Maka and Black*Star appeared on either side of her, swinging their weapons in an attempt to kill this monster. Their blows stopped just as the girl's had, having no effect whatsoever on the grinning woman.  
''Death Cannon'', two glowing, pink orbs struck Adrianna's face, snapping her head around one-hundred and eighty degrees. Black*Star cheered, expecting victory, but it was not to be.  
''Interesting'', Adrianna reached back and snapped her head back to its original position, alook of bewilderment and mild irritation on her face, ''You're new''  
''You may know my father, Death'', Kid recovered from the shock of her survival almost instantly.  
''Death has a son!?'', she laughed, ''Does that guy even have genitals?''  
''I won't stand by and let you slaughter my students!'', Adrianna turned to the sound of the voice that interrupted them to be met with the heel of Stein's palm, ''Soul Force!''  
Laughing, she grabbed the professor by the scruff of the neck, ''I thought you'd have learned from that last attack'', she gripped the screw embedded in his head and pulled his head closer to hers, ''Only Reapers can hurt me.'', she examined the screw for a moment, a sadistic smile spreading once again, ''I wonder what would happen if I ripped this out?'', with those words, she did exactly that.  
Adrianna dropped the blood covered screw and raised her hand to cause more damage to the barely conscious teacher, stopping when every light-bulb in Death City suddenly exploded and dropping Stein, who was promptly dragged away by Locust. Adrianna looked around, tasting the air as everyone's hair suddenly floated upwards to stand on end. This could only mean one thing.  
''Sup wonder-bitch!?'', Volt's voice rang out.  
The crowd split down the middle to reveal Simon holding a silver and blue staff that had a spear-like head on both ends that split down the middle creating a fork-like design. The Storm Paladin stood proud as electricity crackled around him, the air ionised by the mere presence of these resonating souls.  
''Hello Simon'', Adrianna smiled like she was seeing an old friend.  
''Run Gabriel'', Volt ordered his fellow reaper, destroying the lance that trapped him with a single strike, ''All of you must scatter or she will be able to find you easily. We will hold her off''  
''You really think you two can hold me off?'', Adrianna began to laugh as the four Reapers that had inhabited the city scrambled to escape.  
Simon smirked, ''We didn't come alone''  
As if on command, Hunter burst from the ground, holding a large, stone hammer with a simple rectangular head, in an eruption of stone and earth. Landing hard upon the ground as the ionised air caused his fur to stand on end, turning him into a giant, grey puff-ball. He looked a lot less intimidating as a puff-ball.  
''Crap'', Adrianna's smile slipped for a moment in the face of the strongest reaper on the planet, but she recovered quickly, ''Why aren't you wearing a shirt?''  
''I was called out in the middle of a training montage'', the wolf joked.  
''Was it good?''  
''It was… entertaining'', a feminine voice emerged from the hammer.  
''That's disturbing'', Adrianna stated with disgust.  
''Hey, I'm two-hundred and seventy-eight years old'', Gaia countered, ''My thoughts are far above that of an ordinary mortal. Species is of no concern to a god such as I… plus, have you seen the size of those muscles?''  
''Can we stop talking now?'', Simon hit Hunter lightly over the head, ''I'm getting bored''  
''Right'', Hunter nodded, standing side-by-side with his fellow Bound Soul, ''**Link Resonance!**''  
Their souls expanded, reaching towards each-other and exploding into a single massive glowing orb before setting into a single blue orb that took the shape of the single-souled entity they had just become. The soul had the appearance spiked, stone scales with a pair of large lightning bolts coming back from the sides, displaying the elemental power they could unleash with its shear size. Electrical energy poured into Gaia, transforming her from a simple weapon into a glorious, silver hammer with a head three times the size of the original and a spike at the back of the head, lightning designs running up the shaft and along the head. Volt had also transformed, becoming a mace of crystalized lightning with fourteen lightning- bolt shaped flanges encircling the shaft.  
''**Quad Soul Combat Style!**'' they cried in unison, voices echoing with power, ''**Thor's Hammer**''  
''Fuck'', was all Adrianna could say.  
The meisters dashed forward together, lightning arcing from the weapons as they charged. They leapt high into the air, coming down upon Adrianna with all the fury that two Gods could muster, hitting the ground in an explosion of electrical power that spread across the area, scorching nearby buildings and propelling nearby citizens backwards, luckily nobody but Adrianna was hurt. The two backed away, readying themselves to attack again as Adrianna repaired her body. Within the crater the had created, Adrianna slowly pieced her body back together, chunks of pulverized flesh reattaching and blood flowing back into her veins. She walked from the crater, holding her right arm up to her shoulder and letting out a small cry of pain as tendons reached out and knitted back together, arm snapping back into its socket in the process.  
''Well, I'd love to stay for the second round but…'', she looked around, a questioning look on her face, ''Crap, Gabriel got away!'', she crouched and leapt high into the air, taking off to search the dessert for the soul she had originally came to collect.  
''Think we bought them enough time?'', Simon panted.  
''Let's hope so'', Hunter stood firm, barely exhausted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gabriel hobbled through the dessert supported by Torri. His wound hadn't closed and was slowing them down.  
''Why aren't you healing?'', Torri asked as they were forced to stop for the third time.  
''I forgot to take my finite pool of magic into account'', Gabriel held up his right hand, revealing that it and half of his forearm had turned into a cracked black stone, Corruption, ''I must have used up too much of it to kill Free on the first night''  
''Don't you dare die on me!'', she ordered, ''If my weapon dies on my second day with him nobody will ever want to be my partner again''  
A smile came to Gabriel's face at that comment, watching the Corruption slowly progress up his arm and as he began to pass out as from blood-loss.  
Torri slapped his face, ''Hey, stay awake!'', she struck him again, looking back towards Death City and spotting Adrianna flying directly at them, ''Crap. I was hoping to avoid this'', she spoke under her breath  
Gabriel no longer cared, he was dead and there was nothing that anybody could do to save him. AS the world faded to black around him, he heard three words that caused him to remain conscious for a second longer as his interest piqued.  
''Release Soul Protect''

**Well this was a lot longer than what I usually post up. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen next? Only I know and I'm not telling. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prologue is finally over! Hey guys I got a brand new chap- *gunfire*… This is about the Stein thing isn't it? *sigh* Well I guess there's only one thing I can do in this situation *runs like all hell while being chased by angry Stein fangirls***

**Worlds Apart**

Violet sat in a darkened room, sitting with her legs crossed, meditating. She wore a standard school uniform, dyed black to suit her own tastes. The stars themselves, quite literally, glowed from within her extremely long hair, which cascaded down her back and spread across the floor, a depiction of a moonless night sky. She opened her glowing, purplish-pink eyes and furrowed her brow, troubled by what she had found, or rather, what she could not find.  
The well-endowed clairvoyant rose and exited the room, stepping out onto the stage that overlooked the empty stadium. Deimos sat on the edge of the stage, clad in black denim jeans, a black t-shirt depicting the face of a screaming demon and a leather jacket with the outline of a Death-Mask sown onto the back.  
''Hey there'', the Reaper didn't turn his head.  
''Are you still depressed over Kelly?'', Violet sat down next to him, irritated, ''She got ripped in two and now I'm your partner, get over it''  
''She was my friend!'', Deimos snapped, ''You'd be depressed too if one of your friends died''  
''I never had any friends'', she tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic smile as she pressed herself against him, ''But now is no time to be mourning, we've got a super-bitch to hide from and plot against''  
Deimos laughed, ''Yeah'', he turned towards her, ''Now could you get your giant boobs out of my face?''  
''Admit it, you love it'', she pressed even closer.  
''Can we have one conversation without you acting like a complete pervert?'', the question was genuine and pleading.  
''Not a chance'', she laughed.  
Deimos stood up, stretching the stiffness from his limbs, he had been sitting there for quite some time, ''So did you find anything?''  
''No'', she lowered her gaze, a thoughtful look on her face, ''I traced the residual wavelength of his soul, but It simply vanishes outside Death City''  
''Crap'', Deimos frowned.  
''What's so special about Gabriel?'', she locked eyes with her partner.  
Deimos sighed, ''Adrianna can only be hurt by a weapon and meister pair where one of the two is a Reaper, but we can only hurt her physically. Gabriel, Sakura, Caid and Raven all have the power to phase their blades out of the physical world and cut through the soul. Gabriel is the only one who knows how to do this, which is why Adrianna wants him dead as soon as possible''  
''I see'', she thought for a moment before her smile picked up again, ''I might not be able to find him, but something tells me that he's still alive. Call it speculation or call it a prophecy, I just feel like he's still alive''  
''Yeah'', Deimos smiled back at her, ''He's not like the rest of us but…''  
''What do you mean?''  
''Well, most of us Reapers are either too stubborn or bull-headed to go down'', Deimos' smile widened, ''And those that aren't are vehemently opposed to death. Gabriel's not like that, but if he's not ready to die, then He'll find a way to go on. He's been to hell and back more times than any of us, he's tough for someone so young''  
Violet simply nodded.  
''So are you ever going to use Soul Split?'', Deimos changed the subject, ''Kelly never used it when I was an axe and now that I've somehow transformed into a sword, you won't use it either''  
''I prefer one big sword to two small ones'', Violet replied, a seductive smile on her face.  
''Oh, for Death's sake'', Deimos face-palmed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gabriel's eyes snapped open. He sat up in the bed he was lying in and looked around at the place he was in. It was a quaint little wooden cabin, it had a single bed, at the other end of the house there was a small kitchen with a stove for heating and cooking and a table with a single chair. Torri was sitting in said chair, looking quite pale and weak. Outside the window he could see trees, but not much else.  
Gabriel inspected his body, he should be dead. His arm was about eighty percent cracked, black stone but it had stopped there, he noticed that his upper half was un-clothed and a series of strange sigils were carved into his chest. He pushed his wavelength into the arm, allowing him to move it with relative ease, though it would take some getting used to.  
''I see you're awake'', Torri looked up at him.  
''You saved me'', Gabriel gave her a grateful smile, ''Why?''  
''If I let you die, my reputation would take some serious hits'', she glared at him for a moment before her gaze softened, ''Besides, I promised to watch your back. I keep my promises''  
Standing, Gabriel spotted the rest of his suit lying on the ground next to the bed and put it on. As he pulled on his jacket, he took a hesitant look at Torri's soul, ''You're a witch?''  
''Yeah'', she laughed, ''Took everything I had to slow the Corruption like I did. Judging by its pace you've got about three months''  
''No'', Gabriel shook his head, ''The Corruption is only skin-deep right now, but it will slowly make its way into my flesh. The moment it hits my blood-vessels, I'm dead''  
''How long do you have?'', Torri's voice was quiet and apologetic.  
''Four days?'', Gabriel guessed, unsure of himself, ''Five? A week if I'm really lucky''  
''And you're just going to take it lying down?'', there was a hint of anger in her voice, ''You're not even going to try to fight it?''  
''I've been fighting this loosing war all my life'', Gabriel smiled, determination in his eyes, ''And I'm going to use every moment I have to help those who need it. My life has always played second-fiddle to the lives of everyone else, I'm going to save as many people as I can before I drop''  
Torri's gaze fell, he was so strong. He should be screaming at the world, railing against his death, but instead he's determined to devote what's left of his time to protecting others. She looked up at him, a question in her mind, ''How old are you?''  
Gabriel smiled sadly, ''I would have been seventeen next month''  
Torri lowered her head further to prevent him from seeing the pity in her eyes. Pity is the most degrading of emotions, to be pitied is to be truly broken, but she was unable to hide it. He walked towards her and cupped his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his, ''You don't have to feel sorry for me, I've always known this was coming, I don't fear my death''  
''Sorry'', Torri couldn't return his smile.  
Looking back at the bed, Gabriel continued to smile, ''I call dibs on the floor''  
Even through the pity she couldn't help but joke, ''Who are you and what have you done with the sarcastic jackass I call a partner?''  
Gabriel laughed, ''Don't worry, I've slept on much worse''  
Her gaze darkened, ''What kind of hell have you been through?''  
''My soul is broken, fragmented, this is the source of the Corruption'', he explained, tapping his chest, ''I've searched the world over for that one missing piece, going to some of the most inhospitable areas of the world''  
''With all of the misfortune the world has thrown your way, I'm surprised you're not incredibly spiteful'', Torri narrowed her eyes, ''Your life was going to be short and brutal from the beginning and yet you still smile''  
''What would be the point in getting angry?'', Gabriel laughed, ''I could shout about the unfairness of my situation, punch the walls and sulk. But what would that achieve? I put on a brave face and push onwards because if I don't, I'll only be standing still''  
Torri nodded, she understood his meaning. He was stronger than she had given him credit for. She looked out of the window, ''I suppose you'd like to know where we are''  
''Now that you mention it, yes'', Gabriel was incredibly curious.  
''This is my Sanctuary'', Torri explained, ''A pocket universe that I created to act as my home. Few witches are strong enough to create one, mine is still quite small and the night and day cycle glitches out sometimes. But it's a good place to rest''  
''So we can't be found here?'', Gabriel asked.  
''Only I know how to summon the door to this place'', she nodded, then smiled sheepishly, ''The only problem being that the exit door is also kind of broken''  
''In what way?'', Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
''I have no idea where we'll come out''  
Gabriel gave a short laugh, ''Well then, it'll be a nice surprise''  
Torri smiled, all pity she had felt for him washing away, his death was fast approaching and he knew it, but he would enjoy every moment of it and she would be by his side through it all. They were partners, but she felt something else too, a deeper feeling that she could not identify. All she knew for sure was that Gabriel was her partner and that she would watch his back, because her word was her law and her law, absolute.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope you will review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I should probably clarify right now; this world is based almost completely on the manga. The main difference is Mifune survived because he's cool.  
You: But isn't Death supposed to be dead too?  
*lifts long-sword onto shoulder* I'll be right back.**

Gabriel woke to darkness. There was no sunlight streaming through the trees around the small cabin. He found this strange, as he always rose at the exact moment of sunrise. When he pulled himself off of the ground, he noticed that Torri was already gone. Gabriel strode to the door and swept his eyes over the landscape in hopes of spotting her.  
''Sky's broken'', Torri spoke up from his right, where she sat on a porch-swing that hadn't been there yesterday.  
''Does this happen often?'', Gabriel joined her on the bench-like swing.  
''Not really, but it's pretty unpredictable''  
''How annoying'', Gabriel laughed, ''If I didn't rise with the sun, I'd probably have gone back to sleep''  
''You can sense the sunrise from my Sanctuary?'', Torri stared at him, astonished, ''We're in the equivalent of another universe!''  
''How big is this place anyway?'', Gabriel attempted to see through the thick tree-line  
''There's about twenty feet of trees and then it drops down into nothingness'', Torri gestured with her hand, ''I'm not strong enough to make it any bigger, and I'll never be strong enough to construct anything like the Witch Realm''  
He nodded, ''How do we leave?''  
''I just have to summon the gate, all I need is a frame''  
''Then how did you summon it in the dessert?'', Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
''I drew a square in the sand'', she said it like it was nothing.  
''Interesting'', Gabriel thought for a moment, ''So when do we leave?''  
''I'm ready to go now, but you need to put the rest of your suit on'', she poked his bare chest as he realised that he was, once again, only wearing his trousers.  
Gabriel laughed, walking back into the cabin, retrieving his shirt, tie, coat and shoes and pulling them on, nodding to Torri to indicate his readiness. She nodded, stepping up to the doorway and placing her hand on the top of the frame. Gabriel watched her, her face calm and clear as she focused on linking this pocket universe to the real one. After a minute the doorframe was filled with a white mist that undulated slightly. Torri's breath was harsher than it was before and Gabriel could sense a sudden strain on her soul, keeping the gate open was draining her.  
''Quickly'', Gabriel stepped through, dragging her after him and stepping into the middle of a barren plain in the middle of nowhere.  
''Where in the name of Death are we?'', Torri scanned the area in hopes of finding something.  
Gabriel closed his eyes and stretched his Soul Tendrils across the area, searching for any trace of a human wavelength. He had nearly sent his seeking strands of soul to their limit when he sensed something far off in the distance, ''Found someone''  
''Where?'', Torri turned to him.  
''About a mile and a half away, it's faint but it'll have to do'', Gabriel sighed, gazing up at the laughing sun that annoyed him so, ''We should probably start walking now''  
They towards the source of the wavelength for almost an hour. As they closed in Gabriel could determine more detailed information, there were five souls wherever they were heading and other souls seemed to pass by at high speed every now and again. When they found the place they realised what it was, a road-side diner with two large trucks parked outside. Gabriel smiled at the sight, ''Good, we're still in America''  
Torri was panting, she wasn't as durable as Gabriel, ''Great, our non-existent money isn't useless''  
''I don't know about you'', Gabriel pulled a large wad of American dollars from his suits coat, ''But I always prepare for any situation''  
''How much money do you have in that suit'', Torri was suddenly very distracted from her fatigue as the thought of food crossed through her mind.  
''About twenty thousand dollars split across six different currencies'', Gabriel smiled, ''So about four thousand that we can use''  
They entered the diner and took a seat, ''You really do prepare for everything, don't you?''  
''I try my best'', Gabriel turned to the waitress that had approached the new customers, ''Two breakfasts and two jugs of water. Will you be having anything to drink, Torri?'', she glared at him, ''I was joking''  
They sat in silence until the food arrived, digging in as they remembered that they hadn't eaten anything since Adrianna had tried to kill them. Gabriel began examining Torri's soul in detail, she had forgotten her Soul Protect, which would have been a problem if any of these truckers and waitress' could sense souls.  
Her soul was a far-cry from other witches, whose magic was Animus-based and always took on the form of some animal or another. Hers was different; it had no solid form and was completely energy-based; he had never encountered a witch like this before. As he continued to examine her, he was interrupted when the door burst open. The man that entered wore a long, brown duster-jacket, brown leather pants and heavy, steel-toed boots, he wore a cowboy hat on his head, his long, dirty-black hair flowing past his shoulders, the right side of his face was bandaged and there were scars running horizontally along his neck and he was not happy.  
He stormed across to where Torri sat across from Gabriel and raised his fist, wavelength charged fist ready to strike her down. He never managed to bring it down. There as a metallic glint and a blur of white and the man's hamstrings were torn open. He screamed as he went down and Torri looked up at Gabriel, eyes widening when she saw a small splatter of blood on his left sleeve and a small knife with a leaf-like blade lying on the table next him as he casually ate his meal.  
''You bitch!'', the man attempted rise and strike again but the knife that was on the table suddenly appeared in his shoulder.  
''May I ask why you're trying to kill my partner?'', Gabriel was standing over the man, six more of the small knives in his left hand, a threat in his eyes.  
''You're protecting this witch?'', he spat.  
''The DWMA has a truce with the witches, though an uneasy one, Kid is doing his best to patch these affairs up'', Gabriel placed his foot on the man's shoulder, driving the knife in further, ''I'll ask again. Why are you trying to kill my meister?''  
''Her soul is almost identical to the witch that killed my partner, and almost killed me'', he glared angrily at the suddenly pale Torri, ''Truce my ass''  
''Before I try to solve your problem, let's get one thing straight'', Gabriel pressed down harder on the shoulder, ''If you _dare_ to try harming my meister again, I'll finish what that witch started'', the wrath in his eyes told the man everything he needed to know.  
''Fine'', Gabriel eased off, ''I'm Cross, two star pistol meister''  
''Gabriel, one star demon spear'', Gabriel helped the man to his feet and sat him down at the table they had just been sitting at.  
''How the hell are you such a good fighter if you're a weapon?'', Cross raised an eyebrow.  
''My mom's a ninja'', Gabriel stated.  
''_Wait, literally?!_'', the voice of the Soul-Keeper rang through Gabriel's head but he ignored her.  
''Nice'', the pistol meister suddenly noticed that Torri wasn't moving, ''What's her problem?''  
Gabriel turned, suddenly concerned, ''Are you okay?''  
''I know what did it'', Torri whispered.  
''Did what?'', Gabriel's head tilted slightly to the right, a small smile on his face.  
''So they're that desperate'', Torri's head lowered, ''It's all my fault''  
''Hey!'', she snapped to full awareness at the sound, ''Nothing is your fault. Now tell us what you know''  
Torri took a deep breath and steeled herself, ''If the witch that tried to kill you had the same kind of soul as me, then she was one of the Daughters of Chaos. They are powerful witches, incredibly so. They broke off from the witch society in an attempt to become more powerful. They seek the destruction of the world, but the thing they want most, is my death''  
''That's kind of vague'', Cross was suddenly very suspicious of the small girl.  
''My mother was one of the Daughters; my father was an outsider, so to the other Daughters my existence is worse than blasphemy. There are only thirteen of them left after they killed mother, but they are still incredibly powerful. If one of them is here then they have given up on trying to divine my position and have opted for a physical search'', Torri looked up, fir in her eyes, '' I will never forgive the murder of my parents. If we get the chance, we kill them all.''  
''Yes ma'am'', Gabriel suddenly had an idea, ''Cross, I'm going to reach into your soul and extract the relevant information about the witch that attacked you'', Cross hesitated, ''It won't hurt unless you resist''  
''Can't I just tell you?'', Cross was very apprehensive.  
''This is faster'', Gabriel wasted no more time.  
Cross gasped as he felt the fragmented presence of Gabriel's soul, suddenly understanding what he was. Gabriel extracted the data almost instantly but that instant was enough time for Cross to gain full realization of Gabriel's existence.  
''You're destroying yourself'', Cross whispered.  
''How much did you learn?'', Gabriel grabbed Cross' shoulders and looked directly at his eyes.  
''Everything'', Cross laughed, ''I know that your body is trying to heal the damage it's doing to itself by draining your life-force to heal itself. An endless cycle of destruction''  
''Anything else?'', Gabriel was unimpressed.  
''I know how to save you'', Cross laughed, ''But I can't tell you because the words won't come. The soul inside knows how but she won't let me tell''  
''I know'', Gabriel nodded, ''Now let's see what I got from you''  
Torri was quiet through the entire exchange. Something inside knew how to save him? Why didn't it, she needed to find out just what was missing from Gabriel's soul and then she could fix it… couldn't she? Torri was unsure of herself and even more unsure as to why she so desperately wanted to save this reaper that she hardly knew.  
''Get down!'', Gabriel grabbed Torri and flung her to the ground as the entire diner was blown apart by a truck that had been thrown at it, ''She was following you the whole time!'', he shouted to Cross.  
''Crap'', the meister face-palmed ''I knew something felt weird''  
The witch floated in, hovering above them with black lightning crackling around her, the screams of invisible spirits filling the air. She wore a long robe that covered her entire body, it had a high collar that covered most of her face and her witches hat cast a shadow that covered the rest, ''Abomination!'', her voice was hoarse and old.  
Torri stood, eyes dark, black lighting sparking between the two witches as she glowed with a purple light, ''Hello Baba Yaga''  
''You know me?'', Baba Yaga was surprised.  
''I made sure to find out who my enemies are'', Torri gave a grim smile, ''Come to feed on my flesh?''  
''Your soul will be far more delicious'', the old hag smiled beneath her hat.  
''Come on then old iron-tooth!'', Torri rose from the ground until she was level with the legendary witch, ''Let's see if you can stand up to me''  
Baba Yaga just laughed, ''You are weak young one. Your powers were drained almost completely recently and you have yet to recover. This will be easy''  
''Not a chance'', Gabriel suddenly appeared in Torri's hand in weapon form, ''You won't win''  
''Your soul is broken?'', she was suddenly confused by him, ''How are you able to go on with nearly a third of your soul missing?''  
''No idea'', Gabriel laughed, ''Let's do this''  
Baba raised her hand, power building in a ball of black, electrical power, ''I'll end this with one att-''  
''Found you!'', something fell from the sky and cut the hand from Baba Yaga's arm.  
Standing on the ground was a girl with golden-blond hair and pale blue eyes wearing a full set of black leather armour, though the arms had been removed and the gauntlets were fingerless In her hands she held a pair of curved, single-edged daggers, both adorned with swirling patterns, one in red and the other in icy blue.  
''I've been looking for you'', Samantha Elion stood and smiled at Gabriel, ''Aren't you glad we got here in time''  
''I saw your brother recently'', Gabriel commented.  
''How is ol' Simon?'', she smiled.  
''This is not the time'', the dagger with the blue design spoke calmly.  
''Yeah, let's kill this bitch first'', the other shouted.  
''Right'', Samantha smiled grimly at the injured, and very angry, witch, ''**Soul Resonance**''  
Their power began to climb as they increased their resonance rates, reaching maximum in seconds. Bright blue flames engulfed both weapons, giving off a distinct chill that caused Baba Yaga to float backwards in fear of this unknown.  
''**Flames of Boreal**'', Cinder and Shiva spoke as one.  
''Run'', Sam advised the witch.  
Baba Yaga was no fool, she flew off at high speed as Sam made two swings, sending a pair of flaming lines after the witch that froze everything they touched.  
''Well our resistance was pointless'', Torri observed, annoyed that she had been denied a chance at revenge.  
''You distracted her'', Cinder placed her hand on Torri's shoulder, clad in her usual black leather jacket, red t-shirt, black denim jeans and combat boots, her bright red hair and fire-coloured eyes flashing in the sunlight, ''You wouldn't have stood a chance against her anyway, not with Gabe in his current state''  
Gabriel kicked her into what remained of a wall, causing her spine to break when it hit the broken edge and she tumbled outside of what was once a diner, ''Don't call me that''  
''What the hell!'', she popped back up after several seconds later fully healed, ''That could have killed me!''  
''I judged it perfectly, you were only going to die if your healing powers failed'', Gabriel dismissed her.  
''Actually there was a sixty-three point seven percent chance of her neck breaking when her head hit the ground, destroying her spinal cord and instantly killing her'', Shiva appeared, wearing her usual white ball-gown, trimmed with icy blue, her hair was the colour of snow and her eyes were ice-blue, ''It is a pity that she survived''  
''What the hell do you mean a 'pity'!?'', Cinder shouted at her sister, ''You devious bitch!''  
These two were always at each other's throats, fighting constantly to determine which is better. Gabriel liked Shiva, she was blunt and straightforward, telling the cruel truth when it's needed, but at the same time she was polite and courteous, raised to be a true princess, which is why Gabriel always called her that. She was also one of the few Reapers who didn't have a weird obsession with wearing black, denim and/or leather which was refreshing. Cinder, on the other hand, was stubborn, hot-headed and just a bit too excitable for Gabriel's tastes.  
''Thanks for the help'', Gabriel smiled gratefully.  
''You owe us one now'', Cinder jabbed a finger in his direction.  
''How about I repay that debt by leaving your head on your shoulders'', Torri took an instant dislike to the fiery Reaper.  
''That seems fair'', Cinder cowered slightly when she met Torri's steely gaze.  
''So then'', Gabriel began to walk from the ruins of the diner, ''We should really be going. We've got things that need doing. See ya later Princess, Sam, Cinder''  
''Wait, where are we going?'', Torri followed him, confused.  
The three girls shrugged and headed off in a randomly picked direction, leaving the ruined diner. Cross slowly crawled out from one of the tables and looked around.  
''Hello?'', he suddenly realised he was alone.  
A figure suddenly dropped from the sky, a girl dressed like a WWII pilot with pale grey hair and sky-blue eyes, smiling at him, ''I've been looking for you forever''

***Returns with sword splattered with blood*  
I fixed the problem.  
*Door bursts open*  
Fangirls: There he is!  
AH F*CK!**


End file.
